onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. Whatever
Welcome Mr. Whatever Hey Gal, it's good that you're back and all, but don't just go starting more edit wars. 15:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi dude!Manga pics are always better ;)-- Sup Gal? I missed ya. 15:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Not even trying, Gal? 15:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Is this supposed to be a reference to something? 0_o Mr. Whatever (talk) 18:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) GAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Nobody700 (talk) 20:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I understand the reference now, but seriously, why am I being harassed about this? 0_o Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Where do you get those high quality video of the anime? I think I should watch the next episode from that website or so... XxRaderzxx (talk) 12:06, May 12, 2014 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.197.19.6 You just gave yourself away, sweet little gal. Not that it wasn't more than obvious. ;) 13:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Staw, we knew it was him literally over a month ago. I don't see why this is a revelation. 13:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Cuz now he can't say again "plz don't harass me I don't get ut hurrdurr" 13:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Yo Gal please come back, we promise we'll be gentle Roranoa Drake II (talk) 13:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Sock does not speak for the community as a whole, and for legal reasons I can neither confirm nor deny that we will be "gentle". 13:45, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I can deny it. 14:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) @Nova I accidentally bonded with the symbiote, so I have to talk in the plural tense now. ~(.__.~) Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:42, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Tagged Files Hello Mr. Whatever. When tagging jpg files with the , could you also add the filename of the png version as per the documentation? It would be of great help to me, and it would greatly increase the verification process as well. Thanks for your good work in the One Piece Wiki, it is really appreciated, and have a nice day. MasterDeva (talk) 11:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) G-5 Troops Where did the names and images for the new pages come from? I didn't hear anything about a new databook. Is it promo for the 3D2Y special? 04:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Images Sorry, about the duplicate images, I'll try to check beforehand when uploading images from now on, thanks for catching my mistakes though. My Never-ending Quest Hello, Mr. Whatever. This is clearly the first time we've talked. As part of my never-ending quest to lessen the amount of Active Discussions on this wiki, I would like to remind you to post here, as your cooperation is key to finding out how this one shall proceed. Thanks! 15:43, September 6, 2014 (UTC) The quest continues here! 04:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Please explain me why have you undone this edits? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Love_Duck 20:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Ace Dies Your too late Joekido (talk) 09:38, September 13, 2014 (UTC) What are you going to accomplish? You claim you're literally going to do whatever you want. You say that if we ban you, you'll just come back and do the same stuff again. So I have to wonder... what's your motivation? Like, why are you doing this? You know you're going to get undone/rebanned over and over, your edits just aren't going to stick. So why are you doing it? What do you plan to accomplish? Are you just going to slow productivity on the wiki? Do you not see how that makes you the bad guy? You've actually been vandalizing people's talk pages. You're like a cartoon villain. Wouldn't you be happier if you just moved on with your life? 21:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nawwww my current mindset is fine. Mr. Whatever (talk) 21:47, September 14, 2014 (UTC) You should get a life, you're still a teenager. You gonna regret spending your best years in front of a pc one day. Last advice from a not so friend. 21:50, September 14, 2014 (UTC) http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i332/blacklegsanji1337/EOHrkMo.jpg 21:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC) There's more to life than being on the internet 24/7. 21:54, September 14, 2014 (UTC) You've completely devolved from a great and mature editor into a petty vandal. Go ahead and come back as many times as you want. Laugh when you get banned. Just remember, you're not the only one laughing. Everyone is laughing at your childish antics. 21:57, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm just looking for the can. 21:58, September 14, 2014 (UTC) That's too bad Staw as I won't be taking advice from such a huge fuckwit, who spends his entire day in front of his pc. But alas. I don't sit on the internet 24/7 either. Literally laughing at you bunch of losse s and idiots who say "bloo hoo get a life" when you literally spend your entire day on this wiki, whether in the chat or editing. So fuck right off. Kage, you continue to be one of the biggest fuckwits on this wiki. Congratulations, you've earned the title. Feel free to laugh as well since I literally consider each and every one of you as the biggest fuckwits on the internet. Have fun finding out who is actually me and who isn't :) 22:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t364/weirdowithcoffee/georgecostanza_zpsdaa32cc4.jpg --User:The Koromo yeah so sup 23:13, September 14, 2014 (UTC) "And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon’s that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o’er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted—nevermore!" SeaTerror (talk) 23:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) " DURING the whole of a dull, dark, and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly dreary tract of country..." --User:The Koromo I never thought I would be telling someone to get a life but you are really pathetic. You insult other users, vandalize and get banned and you somehow think you're the victim and keep coming back to vandalize out of spite. I defended you on your original ban forum but this is just childish and inexcusable for someone who has been editing for this long. I hope you get over this soon, but until then have fun mildly inconveniencing people and proving everyone right. PS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm8zf7ItVpY 04:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I Forgive you Hey Gal its MoM. I just want to say i forgive you. I know you're off fighting the wiki and everything but don't you think you're being quite inconsiderate to my feelings?? I said hi the other day on chat you ignored me. i stand up for you with no thank you. But i realized... I'm going to forgive you. Though our friendship is surely going to die as your socks are bopped i leave you with this--> My life is now my delusion, A world made of fantasies. Happiness is no longer the illusion, My life is my new disease. No longer waiting to see what happens, No more waiting on fate. I will decide where it all ends, I will show you all my hate. You claim to be full of anger, You spread nothing but lies. Your time in my mind is in danger, For you are whom I truly despise. The look in your eyes is hard to handle, It's almost something to be feared. Is this true or just another scandal? Where is your face--just mine I see mirrored. SeatError is chilling because he knows now it's his turn again... --Meganoide (talk) 23:23, September 14, 2014 (UTC) A Haiku for Gal Fighting the wiki A lonely Gal fights his war Gal versus the World 23:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Why I mean, I'm ok with everything else but why so much hate for YuYu Hakusho? 04:23, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hate for YuYu?! He's dead to me. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 12:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC)